Undermon
by Bayoboo
Summary: A new trainer has come to Sinnoh. When Dawn faces him in a battle, a bond blooms. But will Dawn be able to face her friend's ugly truth? Rated T for violence.
1. Tournament

Chapter 1:

Dawn was a great Pokemon trainer who enjoyed the presence of her friends greatly. After her friends Ash and Brock left Sinnoh, she decided to compete in a small 1-on-1 tournament.

"ENTERING THE ARENA FOR THE FINAL MATCH," The announcer shouted, "WE HAVE DAWN AND HER LOPUNNY!" Dawn and her Lopunny walked into the spotlight, ready to face their last foe.

"AND BATTLING HER, WE HAVE THE MYSTERIOUS NEWCOMER, SANS AND HIS CUBONE!" A short man wearing a blue hoodie walked into the spotlight, his hood covering his face. Behind him was his Cubone, but it wore a jacket similar to his trainer and his skull was oddly shaped.

"3... 2... 1... GO!"

"Alright, Lopunny!" Dawn shouted, holding up her mega bracelet, "It's time to mega evolve!" She activated the bracelet, and Lopunny evolved into its mega form! "Lopunny! Do a high-jump kick!" She commanded and Lopunny bounced into the air.

Before Lopunny could land the kick, however, the Cubone quickly dodged and Lopunny came crashing down. "Cubone! Bone rush!" Sans told his Pokemon, and Cubone carried out the order before his target could rise.

 _Uh oh... Lopunny's in trouble..._ Dawn thought, _I gotta take that Cubone down!_ "Alright, Lopunny! Use swift!" She shouted. Lopunny opened its mouth and shot stars at the Cubone, who ran from the beam of stars as it chased him. But Cubone wasn't quite fast enough when the stars hit his behind.

Sans seemed shocked, but maintained his composure. "Cubone!" Sans said, and with out another word, his Pokemon seemed to use hyper beam, but it made an odd noise. Dawn didn't have time to figure out what it was when Cubone fired at Lopunny.

When the dust settled, she saw her Pokemon fainted. "AND THE WINNER IS... SANS!" Dawn had been defeated.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: When inspiration hits, you need to do something with it before it subsides!**


	2. Praise

Chapter 2:

After healing her Lopunny, Dawn saw Sans praising his Cubone. "Hey," she greeted. Sans looked up at her. "Oh, hey," he said, "What's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on winning. Your Cubone was surprisingly tough." Even though Dawn couldn't see it, she knew that Sans smiled. "Heh, thanks. Y'know..." he said, "Your Lopunny was the first Pokemon to actually land a hit on him, even with an attack like Swift."

"Really?" Dawn asked. Sans nodded, "Yep." Dawn thought for a moment, then got an idea. "Hey, Sans," she said, "maybe you we can train together a bit? I'd like a few pointers."

"Sure thing," He said, getting up, "I was _bone_ ready to do this!" Dawn giggled at the pun referring to his Pokemon.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: Forgive my laziness, the last few nights of sleep were a bit brief, if you catch my meaning.**


	3. Pokemon at Play

Chapter 3:

Dawn and Sans stood in a large clearing of a nearby forest. "Alright everyone," Dawn said as she threw her Pokeballs into the air, "Come on out!" The balls opened, revealing a Lopunny, Togekiss, Empoleon, Typhlosion, Mamoswine, and a Glaceon.

Sans did the same, but from the Pokeballs came a Gengar, Articuno, Shedinja, Tyrantrum, and a Dusclops. "Wow," Dawn said, impressed, "an Articuno?" Sans nodded. "Yep." She was a bit upset when he gave no further explaination, but didn't mind much.

But meanwhile, in the bushes, a threesome were watching. "An Articuno?" Jessie asked, "That could be worth some money." James stopped her, "We're supposed to catch that Cubone. That's what the boss wants." "But if we bring him a legendary Pokemon too, then he'll pay use extra. We'll be freakin' millionares!" Meowth reasoned.

 **A short while later...**

"So you're from Kanto?" Dawn asked. Sans nodded. "Cool," She said, "I have a couple friends from Kanto myself." Dawn looked at the Tyrantrum, happily playing with the other Pokemon. "Tyrantrum's got ya puzzled, huh?" Sans asked. "Yeah, I found him on the street when he was just a Tyrunt. My guess is he was revived and then rejected because he wasn't all vicious like they're supposed to be. I took him in because he reminds me of my brother."

"How so?"

"Even though he might be intimidating at first glance, he's a real sweetheart." Dawn smiled. Tyrantrum then came stomping over to Sans, nuzzling him affectionately.

"Hey! Stop!" Sans laughed, not noticing that his hood had fallen off his head.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: Will write more. Just you wait.**


End file.
